


Point of No Return

by PolarBeer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBeer/pseuds/PolarBeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>都酱酱酿酿了还没说开的一个故事，纯情黄暴地谈恋爱。单数章节炖肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么可以没有我家Honey，上AO3存一发。这篇就像《激流中的人》，自恋地安利一万年，不删。  
> 小猪不参与他们的纠葛，打个一分钟的酱油。
> 
> 马德罗那是我设定的一个架空混合城市，结合了现实中马德里和巴塞罗那的一些特点。但是仅仅是个背景，不会做太多描写。马德罗那大学、马德里学院、巴塞罗那学院不指代或暗示任何联赛和俱乐部。我既不是皇马也不是巴萨的粉或黑，我只是喜欢这一对儿。

一

哈梅斯·罗德里格斯正如坐针毡。

老实说，他和内马尔·达席尔瓦并不熟——他们各自属于马德里学院和巴塞罗那学院。诚然，两个院系的学生有大量交叉重叠的课程，两位同龄的南美人每周有好几个小时都坐在同一个教室里。从性格上来说，两个年轻人也并非内向自闭。但学生们总习惯与和同院系的伙伴们扎堆结伴。这就意味着，他们二人仅仅是点头之交。

哈梅斯从未想过，自己会有一天坐在内马尔的小公寓里（准确来说，是他床边的书桌前），盯着笔记本电脑屏幕上的限制级画面，手指不自觉地使劲儿，把啤酒罐捏变了形。

所以——这到底是怎么回事来着？哈梅斯迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼。他喝得有点儿多，虽然没醉，但脑子已经不是很清醒了。

 

二

他在派对上就已经喝了不少。校园里所有的路灯都被人为关闭了，小广场上，几乎人人都带着一盏小灯。哈梅斯紧紧攥着他的钥匙扣——上面拴着一个小巧的手电筒。这就是他的灯。

内马尔就在这个时候走过来，问哈梅斯是否介意借个光。

“我把我的灯弄丢了。”内马尔有些懊恼地解释道，“等会还要走夜路回公寓。没记错的话——哈梅斯·罗德里格斯，咱们俩住在一栋楼里吧？”

两个南美人就这么攀谈起来，其间有好几个漂亮姑娘走过来和他们碰杯。他们的谈话不断地被打断。但这也没什么关系，他们从南美洲的知名球场聊到巴西的甘蔗酒，又从哥伦比亚的新年习俗说到生物学院举办的昆虫选丑大赛。他们的话题天马行空地跳跃着，旁人的打扰无关紧要。

“我一点也搞不明白，为什么人类有资格判断昆虫的美丑……”内马尔突然停下来了话头，眼睛直直地盯着哈梅斯的手臂。

哈梅斯本以为，内马尔仅仅是习惯性地跳转了话题。直到他发现一只硕大的蚱蜢降落在自己的手臂上。这家伙绿油油的，看起来神气活现。

这种个头的蚱蜢可不多见。

两个人面面相觑，目光里都闪烁着着兴奋和惊奇。

“它很漂亮。”内马尔脱口而出。

“你刚刚才说，人类没有资格判断昆虫的美丑——”哈梅斯一边说一边曲起胳膊，为的是他们两个都能把这只虫子看得更仔细些。

内马尔小心翼翼地捉住那只蚱蜢的翅膀，咧嘴一笑：“选丑大赛对昆虫很不公平。但我刚刚说它很好看。”

哈梅斯倒并不在乎人类对昆虫的审美观，他只是有种莫名的冲动去反驳口齿伶俐的巴西人。他正要出言驳斥的时候，一段电子音乐响了起来——有个人的手机唱起了歌。周围的人们惊惊诧地望向声音的源头，并爆发出惊人的笑声。而手机的主人立即大骂一声，气急败坏地摁掉了电话，接着语文伦次地解释道，这铃声来自他室友的恶作剧……

几乎人人乐不可支，哈梅斯却很茫然：“这铃声有什么问题？”

明明听起来只是一段很普通的电子音乐，而且没有歌词。

内马尔看起来吃了一惊：“你没听过？一次也没有？”

哈梅斯环顾四周。看起来这里的每个人都明白这铃声的奥秘，除了他自己。他诚实地向内马尔点了点头。

“等会你到我那儿去，你会明白的。”

内马尔漫不经心地说着，蹲到草丛里。哈梅斯看到他松开手。接着那只肥硕的蚱蜢奋力一蹦，悄无生气地滑进了草丛里。

 

三 

内马尔的房间有点乱。

哈梅斯一般更喜欢整洁些的地方。但今晚的这一切让他很放松。酒精、大蚱蜢、他们之间的谈话、神秘的音乐、不甚整洁的房间，所有这一切都让他觉得放松。内马尔还从冰箱里拿出了几听啤酒。打开笔记本电脑，点开了一个文件夹给哈梅斯看。哈梅斯随手点开一个视频看了起来，随后接过了内马尔递来的啤酒——毕竟，已经微醺的人是不会拒绝更多酒精的

“那段音乐属于一个影视公司。他们所有作品的片头都有这玩意。”内马尔说着，捞了一条短裤去洗澡。那条短裤是鲜亮的荧光绿，上面不知道印着什么奇怪的文字。

哈梅斯盯着屏幕，不出三分钟脸就开始发烧。喔，他现在明白大家为什么要笑了。

哈梅斯不是没看过这类电影，但远远不到能对片头音乐烂熟于心的程度。他好奇地拉了一段进度条，画面转到另一个房间。一个年轻的男人正在床边坐立难安。房间里充斥着哗哗的水声，男主角的目光再三飘向浴室的方向。不久，另一个男人也出现在画面上，浑身湿漉漉的，勾着主角的肩膀，二话不说就压了上去。哈梅斯见到两个男人在床上翻滚，立即吃了一惊，但很快他的关注重点就跑偏了——为什么浴室里的人出来了，水声依旧没有停止？

他又谨慎地拉了一段进度条，画面中的二人肢体纠缠，喘息不断。但水声依然很清晰。他几乎疑心，剧组是不是忘了关淋浴喷头——或者这视频有什么音画不同步的毛病……

“嘿，你再这么捏啤罐子，里头的酒就该溢出来了。”  
哈梅斯吓得猛灌一口酒。内马尔什么时候出来的？  
他突然意识到水声停止了，而画面中喘息和呻吟依然连续不断。  
噢，原来刚才的水声并非来自视频，而是内马尔洗澡的时候弄出来的。  
这个念头冒出来，哈梅斯才突然发觉，电影里的情节和他所处的现实有多么相似。

那么多个视频，哈梅斯偏偏选中了这个。

内马尔瞧了一眼屏幕，好像并没有怎样吃惊，反倒坐在床沿上，懒洋洋地看了起来。对方如此气定神闲，哈梅斯要是再拉进度条或者关视频，反而显得有些大惊小怪了。他只好红着脸继续看下去。

关注的重点一旦回到两个人的动作上，哈梅斯便惊慌不已。屏幕上是两个男人，一边说着下流话一边做爱。哈梅斯从来没看过两个男人翻滚的画面，但他此时也觉得喉咙发干，双腿间开始起了反应。他瞥了一眼内马尔，对方穿着松松垮垮的五分裤，但那里分明也有所抬头。

所以我的反应也是正常的。哈梅斯安慰自己。

但他的脑子里还是一团乱麻。一会儿是画面上二人的相连的躯体，一会儿是内马尔身上没擦干的水珠和裤子上的印花（该死的，那又是什么乱七八糟的印花？简直令人过目不忘）。他头脑眩晕，下身正却难堪地发胀。最要命的是内马尔竟然开始说话，一会儿问哈梅斯是否喜欢这部电影，一会儿兴致勃勃地指出片子里穿帮的地方。

哈梅斯艰难地深吸一口气。内马尔的带着笑意的声音，吹得他耳根发烫。   
“哈梅斯，哈梅斯？你怎么不说话？”内马尔好像走了过来。因为那声音离他更近了。

哈梅斯能说什么？他还什么没来得及说，内马尔就在他身边坐下来。内马尔的膝盖擦过自己的腿侧，接着一只手附上了自己双腿间。哈梅斯只觉得自己整个人差点都从椅子上弹了起来——就像膝跳反射那样。他的老二也跟着不安分地跳了跳。

接着内马尔又开始胡言乱语了，居然说起了各大洲男人勃起后的平均尺寸，接着还建议，他们两个可以互相帮着对方发泄一次。

“天，你在说什么？”哈梅斯想转过身去。但是他一动也不能动。那里太难受了。  
“这没什么——正好咱们都有点难受，都喝了点酒，礼尚往来。”

内马尔用手指轻轻碰了碰哈梅斯发烫的勃起。比起热心的抚慰，这动作更像是恶意挑衅。但哈梅斯就是没有喊停。

内马尔又试探性地撸动了两下，哈梅斯感到自己的阴茎在对方手中变得更加坚硬。接着巴西人突然抽开了手：“……就像这样。你先来帮我，怎么样？”

 

四

 

哈梅斯的手上沾着一点啤酒。

他刚刚不小心他打翻了啤酒，内马尔那条荧光绿的肥裤衩一下子被弄湿了。两个人都惊叫了一声。哈梅斯第一反应是把湿掉的衣服脱掉，于是他想也不想就伸手去拽对方的裤子。内马尔却反而抓住那只手，引领着哈梅斯抚上自己难受的部位。

此时是仲夏，哈梅斯的每一个毛孔都叫嚣着炎热与烦闷。此时他却突然想起他来西班牙的第一个冬天——他冷得发抖，把手靠近休息室的壁炉。手指尖传来一种令人欲罢不能的温度，热度慢慢传遍全身。那温度介于烫与暖之间，灼得他有点发疼，又偏偏无法远离。他现在就是那种感觉——隔着沾着啤酒的布料，犹疑而兴奋地摸索着那里的形状。

这回轮到内马尔被一边被折磨一边被抚慰了。哈梅斯心中升起恶作剧般的成就感，他索性蹲下身，大着胆子把手伸进了短裤里，开始努力回想着自己发泄时的经验。他用仍然潮湿的手心裹住对方的分身，感受着那里生机勃勃的搏动和耳边急促的喘息。紧接着又用拇指和食指握住它，开始有节奏地撸动。看样子他的努力成效显著——内马尔整个上半身都瘫在椅子上，双手紧紧抓住桌沿，指甲因发力而泛白。

哈梅斯突然很想亲一亲那里。他真的这么做了，他一边握着内马尔的阴茎，一边把嘴唇凑了上去。只是轻轻碰了一下，还隔着布料，纯洁得就好像亲在脸颊。

内马尔的身体一下子绷得紧紧的。哈梅斯当然知道这意味着什么，于是毫不迟疑地加快了手上的动作。他的脑袋几乎抵着内马尔的胸口，两个人的心跳与呼吸都同样地急促，并且越来越凌乱。终于，内马尔紧抓着桌沿的手一下子泄了力，仿佛紧绷着的弓一下子射出利箭，他整个人无力地瘫在椅背上。哈梅斯把手拿出来的时候不小心又碰到了内马尔的阴茎，那里因刚刚发泄而敏感得发疼。内马尔吃痛地咬牙，一声闷哼钻出喉咙，哈梅斯听得心里一滞。

哈梅斯跑去洗手间，把手上的液体冲掉。温暖的水流冲刷着他的手心，他意识到自己仍然硬着，并且现在的状况比之前糟糕得多。不管他承不承认，刚才他的援助行动让他自己也异常兴奋。所以接下来该轮到内马尔来帮他了。

但当他回到卧室时，内马尔已经东倒西歪地躺在床上，还换了一条裤子。他念叨着自己今天多累多困，懒得动一根手指头。

哈梅斯简直难以置信。他自己爽完了就算，打算直接这么昏睡过去？  
“嗨，是谁刚才说‘互相帮助’的？”  
内马尔懒洋洋地瞧了一眼哈梅斯，伸手敷衍地碰了碰后者的阴茎：“要不，你自己来？”

哈梅斯又是郁闷又是气恼。他压抑着自己的冲动为对方服务半天，内马尔竟然出尔反尔。  
他深吸了一口气：“你他妈就是个言而无信的混蛋。”  
内马尔坐起来，目光闪闪烁烁。他就这么盯着哈梅斯看了好一会儿，然后说：“好吧，我会帮你的，但你自己来。”  
这都是什么鬼话？哈梅斯觉得莫名其妙：“你怎么帮？”  
“你刚刚看的片子都白看了吗？就那么来啊。”

哈梅斯的脑袋里轰地一声。他本应该说“你在开玩笑”、“这怎么可能”之类的话敷衍过去。但他什么都说不出来。他竟然不觉得尴尬，并且还不由自主地期待起来。内马尔这时候慢悠悠地挨过来，胡乱地碰了碰他的嘴唇。紧接着变成哈梅斯伸出舌头去尝巴西人嘴里的啤酒味儿。他自己也喝了很多酒，但内马尔的嘴里的味道偏偏更诱人。他感到自己分身抵着对方的大腿内侧，硬邦邦得像块石头。

这都是内马尔的错。哈梅斯心想。  
他很想把刚才电影里那些下流话都骂一遍，可惜现在嘴巴抽不出空。

 

五  
两个南美人没有别的润滑剂。哈梅斯没有实践过这种事情，但他的直觉是越湿越好。不过，内马尔说他们不需要更多啤酒了。好在最后他们在床头柜里找到一个保险套，内马尔爽快地抽了一个枕头垫在身下，背对着哈梅斯趴下来。

哈梅斯用手指套上套子，表情严肃地往内马尔体内慢慢插了进去。他好奇地四处捣弄，直到指腹刮擦过某个地方，巴西人一下子绷紧了身体。哈梅斯不明就里，但他忍不住一次次去碰那个让对方反常的开关——就像做实验一样不屈不挠地摸索，还颇为享受观察到的种种反应。奇异的疼痛和快感让内马止不住地打颤，因发泄过而疲倦的身体又重新兴奋起来。他睁大眼睛，感受着自己的后穴一点点被哈梅斯填得满满当当，好像再多一点，就能生生将他撕裂。

汗水从哈梅斯的胸膛上滑落，砸在巴西人的棕色的皮肤上，烫得灼人。酒精让他们失去理智，传递痛觉的神经变得迟钝，快感却阵阵袭来，丝毫不减。两个人喘息和心跳都连成一片，难分彼此。

哈梅斯伏在内马尔瘦削的背脊上。下身被一片湿热紧紧包裹，让他亢奋得想大喊大叫。然而先忍不住喊出来的是内马尔，接纳异物的疼痛他还能咬牙忍耐，但哈梅斯莽撞而生涩的撞击带来的尖锐而剧烈的刺激，好像用刀尖挑逗着他的神经。趴在他身上的哈梅斯因为他的呐喊而更加兴奋，甚至故意往找准了那个让人发疯的地方去捅。他一下比一下用力，一边变换着角度去顶弄，一边激动地问内马尔感觉如何。

感觉如何？内马尔闷声道：“操。哈梅斯，你这个疯子！”  
哈梅斯不声不响，他慢慢退出来，接着猛地冲刺到底。  
“你觉得怎么样？”他又问了一次。  
内马尔被撞得直哆嗦：“我他妈的要疯了……你还问觉得我怎么样？”  
“你不喜欢？”哈梅斯又奋力往他的前列腺顶了几下。  
“操。我就是喜欢才要疯了——”

哈梅斯肆意地笑着，去吻他的脖子。又吻又啃，不依不饶。啃了两下又觉得不够，他便把巴西人翻过来，从正面凑过去和他接吻。两个人都觉得像在喝酒，且味道胜过之前的任何一杯。微苦，发甜，饱满的香气让人意乱情迷，好像绝妙的催情剂。哈梅斯有些急躁地分开对方的双腿，又重新把自己粗大的茎顶进去。内马尔浑身激烈地颤抖起来。再次交合的瞬间，两个人都如释重负地发出了满足的叹息。

内马尔·达席尔瓦本来就是疯子。哈梅斯心满意足地想。  
而他不得不承认，在发疯这件事上，自己可能还要更胜一筹。

六

哈梅斯干了他两次。后者被插着又射了一次，最后连抬腰的力气也没有，只能紧紧地抱着哈梅斯，双腿挂在对方腰部。第二次他们没有安全套可以用，哈梅斯只能在最后关头慌慌张张地退出来。白浊一波波射在巴西人的背上。

他们又抱在一起腻了一会儿，汗水和精液混在一起，弄得全身黏糊糊的，像胶水一样把两个年轻人粘在一起，严严实实地紧贴着。哈梅斯意犹未尽地伸手去捣弄内马尔的后穴，那里面又软又热，依恋般地吮吸着哈梅斯的手指。哈梅斯想象着自己的阴茎还在里面，又说了一堆不过脑子的傻话，说那里面多舒服，今晚想就插在里面不出来之类的。巴西人吃力地侧过身，慢吞吞地吻他的满是笑意眉眼和唇角，迷迷糊糊地舔舐着他的嘴唇。不过内马尔不是因为亲吻才闭眼的，而是他的眼皮累得撑不开了。

这个吻的结束就和开始一样缓慢得让人心痒。哈梅斯正想用自己的舌头去玩弄对方的，结果下一秒，内马尔又把脑袋埋到枕头里，几乎是立刻就睡了过去。

哈梅斯愣了愣。他静静听着内马尔沉稳的呼吸，心中蔓延起安心的感觉。片刻之后，他起身把对方清理了一番，转身进了浴室。等他把自己收拾干净，巴西人已经睡得昏昏沉沉。

哈梅斯已经困得要死，但他不能让两个人在弄脏的床单上睡过去。

他没找到替换的被单，只好把沙发上的毯子扯过来铺在床上，脏的那半边床单被拽出来，落到地上。两个人赤裸全身，分享着一条薄薄的被单。哈梅斯又困倦又兴奋，反而想睡睡不着。他只好转过来又翻过去，寻找一个适合的睡姿。但适得其反。每次辗转都让他更加难以入安眠——直到睡熟了的内马尔翻了个身，一条腿正好压在他身上。

哈梅斯一惊，索性就不动了。他转了转眼珠，在黑暗里淡淡地勾勒对方的模样，又把刚才的种种画面在脑海里翻来覆去地放映。他又胡思乱想了好一会儿，突然想起明天早晨还有课，便小心翼翼地捞出手机，设好闹钟。

哈梅斯明早要用的课本还不在身边。他的公寓就在同一栋楼里，但他宁可明早早点起来去取。

他打定主意——今天晚上哪也不去，只想挤在内马尔小床上。

只有这里。


	2. Chapter 2

一

哈梅斯不断地回忆那个意乱情迷的夜晚。他想得越多，那天晚上的记忆就越鲜活完整。

那天早上的事情他也记得很清楚。手机的闹钟响了，被他立刻摁掉。内马尔听到铃声不满地嘟囔了几句。  
他问内马尔要不要去上课，但除了更多无意义的呢喃，他没有得到任何算得上答复的东西。他尽量不发出声音怕起了床，不过心跳声震得自己脸上发烧。好在内马尔听不见也看不见。

他风风火火跑回楼上自己的住处，洗漱，换衣服，拿书本。然后飞快地做了两个三明治。下楼的时候就用内马尔钥匙开了门，把其中一个三明治放在巴西人的桌子上。他瞥见电脑还在休眠，心跳又是一滞——那部电影应该算得上是某种导火索。但导火索毕竟只是导火索，哈梅斯也搞不清楚，那些会爆炸的东西本身究竟从何而来。

 

二

接下来整整两个星期，哈梅斯都过得像在做梦。他还是经常能见到内马尔，但和之前一样，要么在挤满了学生的教室和阅览室，要么在喧嚣的球场或者派对，总之没什么独处的机会。

他的情况不容乐观。有好几个夜晚，他梦见自己跑去摁内马尔的门铃：有的时候他会兴冲冲地把开门的人压在门上亲吻，接着一路纠缠，一起倒在床上；有的时候他们只是坐在一起喝酒看球，像争吵一样高声谈笑，神采飞扬。他们因为一个精彩绝伦的进球热烈地亲吻和呐喊。

他本以为内马尔会来找自己，然后他们可以谈谈，探讨出什么解释把那天的事情合理化，或者干脆找个理由腻在一起。但内马尔那边，一切都好像回到那个夜晚之前。全无异常。第二个周一，内马尔甚至带着他的新发型来上课，害得哈梅斯没能从人群中第一眼认出他来。

哈梅斯默默地观察着内马尔，小心谨慎地隐藏着自己的目光。  
内马尔越是如常和朋友们嬉笑，哈梅斯就越是莫名其妙地忿忿不平。

这两周，哈梅斯在别的事情上运气还不错。他的测验拿了A，在超市采购时甚至还中了奖——奖品好像是一盒茶包，看上去五颜六色的。盒子后面的文字有好多种语言，不过他没仔细研究——他现有的茶还没喝完呢。因此他直接把盒子收到了橱柜里。

三

周五下午最后一节课，哈梅斯回机房取东西，正巧遇见了内马尔。他们一起走进了电梯。  
“几楼？”哈梅斯问他。  
“顶楼。”  
哈梅斯想帮他按下按钮，没想到内马尔也同时伸手。两个人双手相触，十指相扣。哈梅斯感觉到内马尔的头发扎着他的耳朵，刺刺的痒痒的，舒服得让他想尖叫。  
对方身上熟悉又陌生的热度和气息一下让电梯里的气氛变了味。哈梅斯侧身想去搂住对方，背部压到了按钮。从零楼到顶楼，几乎每个按钮都亮了起来。但他们没去管，只想先把他们之间的距离立刻消灭。

“哈梅斯——”  
内马尔喊了一声他的名字，声音里满是笑意。接着两片热情的嘴唇就挨了过来。这一次他们都没有喝酒，因此哈梅斯轻轻松松地把属于内马尔的气息从这个吻里给抽离了出来——非得形容，大概就像闷热的夏天里终于快迎来雨的时候，空气里那种叫人欣喜若狂的味道。他们舌尖轻轻碰触彼此，又立刻缩回去，然后再次亲密相抵。他们这样游戏般玩了几回合，直到哈梅斯难耐地张嘴，内马尔立即毫不客气地把舌头伸进来，充满渴望舔舐他整齐的齿列，流连过上颚的一道道纹路。哈梅斯急忙咽了一口口水，兴奋地吸气，内马尔却突然捏住他的鼻子。窒息的感觉顿时如洪水般侵袭而来。

电梯在每一层停留，电梯门不断开合，明暗变换。但他们此刻全部的感官都投入到了这个吻里，无暇顾他。哈梅斯本打算去十一楼，但他现在只想跟着内马尔，去他要去的任何地方，任凭兴奋的情绪随着电梯一起向上飞升。

电梯最终停在顶楼。门开了又关。哈梅斯终于支撑不住，双手乱抓，内马尔立即放开了他。他们各自深呼吸，内马尔伸手去摁开门键，然而还没碰到按钮，电梯门自己就打开了。

门外有人。

四

有人正好在顶楼摁了电梯。这个人哈梅斯认识——巴斯蒂安·施魏因斯泰格。  
他是德国来的访问生，和内马尔关系不错，两个人常用不着调的英语谈笑风生。

哈梅斯被吓了一大跳，第一反应就是争先恐后地钻出电梯。他的耳朵红得像在滴血，问候德国人的时候明显惊慌失措。内马尔也吃惊不小，但远不如哈梅斯那样方寸大乱。倒是哈梅斯的反应被他尽收眼底。

内马尔努力装作若无其事的样子问候施魏因斯泰格。他从口袋里拿出一个U盘递给对方：“多谢你。”  
“不客气。”德国人报以微笑。  
原来他是来还东西的。哈梅斯心想。

刚才电梯停在顶楼好一会儿，门开开合合，不知施魏因斯泰格是否目睹了刚才的一幕，不过至少他表现得毫不尴尬。他用简单的西班牙语问候两个南美人，接着问内马尔是否参加今晚的派对。

派对？

哈梅斯立刻焦躁起来。内马尔如果去，他也跟着要去。

“谢了哥们。我今有的别的事儿——你们玩得开心点。”内马尔笑嘻嘻地回绝了。  
德国人冲他摆摆手道别，走进电梯，下行。  
两个人依然留在顶楼。  
哈梅斯立刻问道：“你晚上有什么事要忙？”  
“我要洗我的床单。”内马尔立刻说。  
“洗床单？”  
“对。就是上次你弄脏的那条——很难洗。”  
那些啤酒、精液、汗渍仿佛一下子跳到哈梅斯眼前，他立刻涨红了脸。  
“这都整整两周了！两周前弄脏的床单你留到今晚洗？”  
“两周？你记得可真清楚——”  
哈梅斯急忙辩解道：“那不光是我弄脏的！明明也有你的份！”  
“好吧好吧。反正我两都有份，你也应该来帮忙吧？”  
他还能说什么呢？

五

哈梅斯又一次来到内马尔家。这回内马尔没有拿啤酒。巴西人烧了热水准备泡茶，却发现茶叶罐空了。哈梅斯顿时想起自己中奖的那盒茶包，便高高兴兴地取来。

内马尔打开盒子，愣住了：  
“哈梅斯——你确定要喝橡胶口味的茶？  
哈梅斯一瞧，也是目瞪口呆。盒子里一堆各色小包装，哪里是茶包，分明是安全套。  
内马尔数了数，一共有三十二个，每个小袋子的颜色都不一样。他捧着外盒研究了一会儿，终于找到西班牙语的说明。  
“这是世界杯32强队伍限量版安全套，采用优质橡胶和水性润滑剂——配色和口味都力求展现国家特色……”  
安全套为了掩饰橡胶的味道，经常会添加各种口味的食用香精。不过这么五花八门的口味倒也不多见。  
哈梅斯找到了哥伦比亚版本的那个小袋子，好奇地拆开，用手指套着，舔了一口。  
“什么味道？”  
哈梅斯把裹着套子的手指伸到内马尔嘴边：“你自己试试。”  
内马尔就着他的手指舔了舔：“香蕉？”  
“确切来说是炸香蕉。这个味道模拟得不是很像，但吃过炸香蕉的还是能尝出来。那个很好吃的——将香蕉切成小段，然后拿一块大石头一拍，‘啪’！”哈梅斯绘声绘色地介绍着，甚至用力地拍了一下手掌来模拟石头拍扁香蕉的动作，“这样！香蕉就变成软软扁扁的饼，然后再油炸、烘干……下次我做点给你尝尝。”  
内马尔听得心惊肉跳。他只好说：“听起来也不难做。”  
谈起家乡的美食，哈梅斯简直如数家珍：油炸蚂蚁，哥伦比亚可乐（没有可口可乐那么甜），还有玉米面和奶酪混合制成的一种饼。他一边说  
一边好奇地拆开了一个黄绿色的小袋子，两个人先后又尝了下味道。  
哈梅斯舔舔嘴唇。那个包装显然是巴西版本，他想了想，猜道：“甘蔗酒？”  
“对了。不过我更喜欢用甘蔗酒跟马黛茶混在一起，加上白糖，鸡蛋清和冰块。还有薄荷叶。在巴西，人们会请喜欢的姑娘喝这种酒。不过，须得是正宗的卡萨沙甘蔗酒。下次我调点给你喝。”  
噢，下次。哈梅斯毫不掩饰地弯了弯嘴角。炸香蕉、甘蔗酒——仅仅几分钟时间，就冒出了两个口头约定。  
他又抓起了一个很亮眼的小包拆开。蓝色的包装纸上点缀着白色的线条和黄色的小星星。  
内马尔惊呆了。这家伙拆安全套就像在开试吃会，一个个兴致盎然地尝过来：“靠！你到底要拆多少个？”  
哈梅斯猜不出这个这个套子归属于哪支队伍，理所应当地又舔了一下。  
还喋喋不休地评论。哈梅斯安慰内马尔道：“别担心。我会用都掉的。”  
然而内马尔看起来更担心了。他赶紧把剩下还没拆包的安全套都收起来。  
哈梅斯决定先用那个他分辨不出设计的安全套。他让内马尔隔着薄薄一层橡胶去舔他的手指。内马尔用牙齿轻轻咬住橡套子，哈梅斯则把手指恋恋不舍地抽出来，转而伸进巴西人的衣服里胡乱摸索起来。  
内马尔满嘴都是一种陌生的清甜味道，很像是什么花香。他也说不清。他的胸前和腰腹被哈梅斯蹂躏了好一会儿，全身发热，下身直跳，脑子又开始兴奋得嗡嗡作响。两个人相拥着歪在沙发上，内马尔迫不及待地去解对方的裤子——他不管他嘴里的这玩意儿是什么味道的，他现在只想用嘴巴把那玩意还给哈梅斯。至于接下来挨操的是他上面还是后面的嘴，还是两者轮着来，全听凭哈梅斯的了。不管怎样，他敢打赌，他们两个都会乐在其中。

 

六

哈梅斯第二天才想起来，自己是来洗床单的。床单的事儿被他抛在脑后，又和内马尔疯了一晚上。内马尔迷迷瞪瞪地眨着眼，说自己记错了——床单他自己洗过了。哈梅斯要是愿意，可以把沙发套拿去洗。

等他洗完沙发套，内马尔也爬起来了。哈梅斯在厨房里找到几根香蕉。内马尔的厨房里只有水果刀，没有菜刀。哈梅斯就用锅铲把香蕉拍成了稀巴烂。

内马尔想进厨房倒点水喝，目睹的就是这样一幅画面——哈梅斯双手紧握锅铲，对着案板上的香蕉进行惨无人道的毁灭。他心里一跳跳，站在门口喝水，注视着哈梅斯的背影。哥伦比亚人在他的厨房忙得不亦乐乎。这是他之前完全没有想象过的画面。可是如今却那么理所应当。

很快香蕉饼下了锅，滋滋作响，呈现出金黄的色泽。不过炸好的香蕉要晾干一会儿才能吃，哈梅斯正好利用这段时间冲了两杯热巧克力。其实他早上更想喝茶，但他现在有点不大好意思拆茶包。反正内马尔没有异议。

今天是周六，他们两哪也不用去。这正合哈梅斯心意。他们整个白天窝在沙发里看电影。内马尔在茶几上翻影碟，光着上身，套着他的花裤衩。这条裤衩是亮橙色的，哈梅斯第一次有信心能辨认出上面的印花。  
“大象和小老鼠！”他脱口而出。  
“你在说什么？那是什么卡通片的名字吗？”内马尔奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“噢，我是说你裤子上的印花。”  
内马尔低头瞅了一眼自己的裤子：“……这是大狗和小狗。”  
他们又争执起来。哈梅斯坚称犬类的体型没有这么悬殊，内马尔则辩解说这是合理的艺术夸张。可天哪，哈梅斯可不觉得他裤子上的印花能和艺术沾上边（就像他的发型一样）。他们的谈话永远谈不上投机，却热热闹闹好像永远停不下来。一个人不管说了什么，另一个人总忍不住要接一句，甚至有意无意找点茬。他们这么吵着，心里却在偷笑，慢慢脸上也掩饰不住笑容。吵完又觉得自己和彼此都很可笑，甚至幼稚。结果下一次吵得更加投入，忘乎所以。

如果有人在旁边听见他们的争吵，肯定会觉得，这两个南美人是世界上最无聊最傻乎乎的一对儿。

不过究竟是不是一对儿，哈梅斯也说不准。

七

哈梅斯选了一部讲企鹅的纪录片，他把碟子塞进DVD机。另一边，内马尔拿着手机不知道在拍什么。哈梅斯望见他屏幕上的照片，好像是一部爱情片的DVD，叫做《你能替我保守秘密吗》。内马尔说，这是自己18岁的妹妹来马德罗那玩的时候拉下来的影碟。

“好吧。可你拍这个干什么？”  
“我想把它发给巴斯蒂安——就是昨天我们在电梯门口遇到的那个德国访问生。”  
哈梅斯明白了。施魏因斯泰格多半还是察觉了些什么，而内马尔不希望他们两的事情有第四个人知道，因此需要德国人替他保守秘密。一片阴影悄无声息地投射到哈梅斯心里——显然，内马尔希望他们之间的一切是个秘密。

他不知道该说什么，只好转头专心看影片。好在屏幕上的摇摇摆摆，憨态可掬，足够让他暂时分心。  
不一会儿，内马尔的手机就欢快地滴了一声。内马尔把屏幕在哈梅斯眼前晃了晃，上面是施魏因斯泰格的鬼脸——德国人紧紧抿着嘴巴，右手在嘴角做了一个模仿拉上拉链的动作。

哈梅斯的嘴里泛起苦涩。他宁愿那个访问生嘴巴不要那么严。早知道他就继续抓着内马尔，在电梯里不管不顾地亲他。管他什么德国访问生。他恨不得欧洲每个国家都派个代表来，波黑塞尔维亚黑山人也要。那么多人围观他们亲嘴儿，这样一来，内马尔在人前也没法和自己撇清关系了。


	3. Chapter 3

Point of No Return (3)

一

内马尔在墙上挂了一幅世界地图。每次他们每次做爱之前，都要往地图上扔飞镖。有的时候飞镖落在公共海域，有的时候落在没能入围世界杯的国家领土上，他们就接着扔。直到飞镖能帮他们决定这次用什么套子。

他们还知道了那个散发着花香味儿的安全套是波黑版的，那个味道是百合花味。

他们周五晚上雷打不动地腻在一起，周六周日就一起出去走走。每回内马尔都不忘戴上他那顶黑色的鸭舌帽，帽檐很宽，他稍微低头就看不见脸。这样一来，无论在马德罗那的哪个大街小巷，他们的熟人也不会认出内马尔来。有一回，那顶帽子被傍晚的大风吹到了湖里，哈梅斯简直在心里欢呼。内马尔则跳上天鹅形状的游船，锲而不舍地用树枝去够他心爱的帽子。似乎那顶帽子与他缘分未尽，还真给他捞了上来。

潮透了的帽子是没法儿戴了。哈梅斯暗暗期待这会儿他们能遇到学校里的同学（最好是个不会保守秘密的家伙）。可惜他们那天没遇到任何熟人。

二

私下里，他们就像任何一对甜蜜的情侣。他们依然争吵不休，但每个回合内马尔都能自然而又不露痕迹地把话题把话题带偏。内马尔说的可不是什么情话，但哈梅斯就是吃这一套——接着他们两个会觉得嘴巴里味道寡淡得无法忍受，他们迫不及待地想吃点糖，想尝尝对方。

他们坐在广场的钟楼下吃着葡萄看烟火，在新年钟声响起前的最后十二分钟里，手忙脚乱地把十二颗葡萄塞到嘴里……钟声回荡的时候他们亲吻彼此，并在心里祈祷接下来的一年里他们之间会有许许多多的吻。

他们从唇舌交缠中取得各自所渴求的甘甜味道，糖分就溶进了流水般的日子里，悄然而逝。只是甜蜜的日子里也掺杂着酸涩。他们就像一对儿。但到底是不是一对儿——哈梅斯从未向内马尔确认过。

毕竟，如果一个问题的答案是你所害怕的，你可能就根本不会问那个问题了。

三

转眼到了考试周，紧锣密鼓的考试日程逼得他们喘不过气。然而越到紧张时刻，他们反而越想做些不合时宜的事情。

他们在图书馆里给对方传纸条，写下对方的名字和画上笑脸；在视线相触后心照不宣地先后离开座位，在图书馆的角落里接吻；在家里的情况更糟，两个年轻人就像刚成熟的兔子一样经不起撩拨，从不掩饰对对方的渴求，也无法拒绝对方的渴求。一点小小的刺激就能演变成擦枪走火，一个晚上的时间彻底报废。他们本该分开复习，但不知为什么，谁也没有如此提议。

不能这样下去。  
内马尔买来一个番茄形状的小闹钟，他一边和哈梅斯争论着番茄到底是水果还是蔬菜，一边调试着这只闹钟。

“我把闹钟设定成25分钟后闹铃，然后有5分钟休息时间，接着闹钟又会响起——又是25分钟、5分钟……”  
“番茄工作法？”哈梅斯对此有所耳闻。  
他们约定，在每个25分钟都不去触碰对方；而那5分钟就可以随心所欲。一开始这并不容易——但毕竟有禁止接触的禁令，他们都强迫自己专注于课本。

然而，每到那5分钟“自由时间”，内马尔完全抑制不住自己热爱恶作剧的心性。  
他在哈梅斯趴在流理台前煮咖啡时故意去查看咖啡壶。热乎乎的气流喷在哈梅斯的耳边，吹得他心里发痒。内马尔喜欢把脑袋埋在他的颈窝，右手似乎不经意地擦过哈梅斯双腿之间。哈梅斯呼吸急促，撑着帐篷去吻巴西人，几乎本能地膝盖顶开他的双腿，把他压在流理台上。

糟糕的是，很快咖啡壶和闹钟一起鸣叫起来——禁令又来了。  
内马尔飞快地推开他，脸上的表情好像很遗憾——他们又进入了不能触碰对方的时段。

四

好几次休息时间都是如此。内马尔看似漫不经心地碰巧接近哈梅斯，但每一个呼吸和触碰却明明带着另外的目的。一来二去，巴西人遗憾的表情里，恶作剧般的得意越来越明显。

考试总有结束的一天。最后一门考试就在明天。这门课比较简单，哈梅斯以为他们可以提前解除禁令了——但内马尔却坚持要善始善终。而哈梅斯怀疑，他根本就是恶作剧上了瘾。

不过这次哈梅斯有备而来。当番茄闹钟铃声大作时，哈梅斯主动挨着内马尔在沙发上坐下，两个人闹作一团，嬉笑着把吻敲在对方的额头、嘴唇、脖颈和胸口。

哈梅斯甚至拉下他的短裤，用手指去揉捏巴西人的屁股。内马尔有点错愕，他没料到哈梅斯会直接玩他后面。不过话又说回来了，5分钟的游戏时间很快就要结束，如果哈梅斯因此硬着挨过下一个25分钟，那也是他自找的。内马尔当然也不会好受到哪去，但巴西人把这当做恶作剧的合理代价。他忍不住笑了，直接跨坐在哈梅斯身上，方便他动作。

哈梅斯手指沿着他两股直接下滑，指腹在穴口附近打着圈儿，很快又探进去翻搅揉弄。巴西人的脸上的笑容又是一僵，但很快不甘示弱地凑上去，用湿漉漉的吻回应对方。两个人唇舌间嬉戏不停，而手指在肠道里的摩擦则让内马尔呼吸困难，阴茎挺立，隔着衣服的布料贴住了对方同样昂扬的分身。

但哈梅斯吻得有点心不在焉——他更专注于手上的动作。很快，他就塞进了三根手指。他甚至曲起手指关节，直奔主题地顶撞对方的敏感点。内马尔身上出了一层汗，趴在哈梅斯肩膀上微微颤动。

哈梅斯看了一眼闹钟——时间差不多了，得抓紧。

然而这时番茄闹钟又响了起来，巴西人还来不及说服自己推开对方，就感到哈梅斯的手指渐渐抽离自己被填满的后穴，他有些莫名地失望，凑上去咬了一下哈梅斯的鼻尖。然而下一秒，有什么凉凉的东西突然被塞进了进来。他惊异又困惑，连忙伸手去摸索，两只手腕却被哈梅斯抓住，干脆利落地被领带捆在了一起。哈梅斯的力气比他大多了，他根本挣不开。

内马尔一下子慌了神：“你往我里面塞了什么东西？”  
哈梅斯则迅速跳下沙发，把一个小小的装置在内马尔眼前晃了晃。他笑得得意，直接按下装置上的一个按钮。

内马尔体内的异物立刻震动起来。

是跳蛋。内马尔心里一震。连续不断的震动激得他肠壁发软，整个人都无力地蜷缩起来。他深吸一口气，试着去取出异物，但捆在一起的手腕根本没法动作。哈梅斯又把震动直接调高两档。猛然加强的刺激让呻吟立即溢出喉咙。

“哈梅斯——你快帮我！”内马尔大喊。  
“帮你什么？”哈梅斯的声音听起来无辜极了。  
内马尔气急败坏：“操。你！进来……”  
“进来操你？”哈梅斯俯下身，贴着他的耳朵。与其说是耳语倒更像是隔空亲吻，“我会的……但是你得再等等。”

内马尔急得眼角发红。哈梅斯是故意的。他根本不用亲手碰他——靠着遥控他身体里的那个玩意儿就能把他逼疯。内马尔简直不敢相信，哈梅斯会用这种东西来对付他。明明两个月之前，哈梅斯还是个在床上生涩莽撞的年轻人，上自己的时候莽撞又温柔，矛盾得可爱。现在这家伙也会玩恶作剧了，而内马尔竟然毫无反击之力。

哈梅斯自己也硬得发疼。但他只是对着内马尔的耳朵吹气，让暖融融的热流爱抚对方已经灼热的耳根。他严守禁令，没有碰内马尔一根手指。除了绑领带的时候——不过，那是形势所迫。

五

25分钟。哈梅斯吸了一口气。

他抓着那只番茄闹钟，把自己关进浴室。准确来说还有23分钟。

他犹豫了一会儿，没去碰自己发胀的阴茎。  
他决定做点什么不用费脑子的事儿来消磨这段时间。

他先把盥洗台擦拭了一遍，又把他们两个的洗脸毛巾清洗一番。这才过去10分钟，他又把遥控器调高一档，紧接着站到马桶上，把浴室的窗户也擦干净，接着是镜子。还有5分钟的时候，他突然关掉跳蛋，又一下子按到最高档。他听了一会外面的动静，然后用拖把划着“8”字把地砖也清洁得光可鉴人。最后他不紧不慢地洗了洗手，连指缝都洗得干干净净。

那人目光涣散地摊在沙发上，裤子已经褪到膝盖间，腿间的性器垂着头，沙发套上已经湿了一片。巴西人显然已经发泄过一次。哈梅斯慢慢坐下来，隔着衣服抚摸他的瘦削的背脊。触碰到对方的瞬间，两个人一起克制不住地颤抖。但哈梅斯还不能碰这个可怜的人。他必须等到闹钟再次响起。

内马尔眼睛全是湿气，他真的要被逼疯了。  
“你他妈的就是个混蛋！”  
“别着急，我马上就——”

铃铃铃——

脑中终于欢快地叫了起来。哈梅斯掰开他的臀瓣，急躁地把跳蛋拿出来。立即换上自己的肉棒捅进去，痛快一顶到底。

“好舒服。你软得就像一块面团。”哈梅斯舒服得声音发飘。他停了一会没有动。高潮过的身体已经为他完全打开，里面湿漉漉一片，又软又热，几乎让人崩溃。  
内马尔吃力地想抬腰，但是完全使不上力。跳蛋把他折磨得精疲力竭，他只好催促道：“你他妈的！快动——”  
哈梅斯把阴茎拔到穴口，又是奋力顶到深处。他现在可以开始了好好享用了。

哈梅斯一般会直接而机械地往对方的敏感点顶弄，让对方尽快高潮。他爱死了对方被插射时肠道紧缩的感觉。但他得拼命克制自己射精的冲动才能不立即缴械。他知道一旦快感积累到某个点，他就会无路可退——接下他会完全失控，任凭急剧的快感将他卷入高潮的漩涡，射得一片狼藉。

但在那个点来临之前——他可以想方设法，竭力自控。他得想点无关的事情。天花板上的灯，三明治里夹的奶酪之类的。这些东西能帮他分心，他可以停下来一会儿，接着再接再厉地抽插、研磨、碾压，不疾不徐。他还喜欢品尝巴西人高潮过一次的身体——全身上下都敏感至极，好像被放逐一般，完全随着欲望的波涛漂流。

接着内马尔的眼泪会不受控制地滑下，一滴一滴，悄无声息。哈梅斯的动作就好像将他在一团云朵里被被抛来抛去，每次落地都让他舒服得毛骨悚然。他还会带着哭腔呻吟。每一声都像对哈梅斯无形的赞美，能让他更加情动。还有眼泪，它们留在巴西人的眼角和睫毛处，有的把脸庞完全打湿——每一滴眼泪都会被哈梅斯认认真真地吻干。

可以的话，哈梅斯很想被这种甜蜜的雨点砸晕。

 

六

这一次有点不一样，靠着道具的辅助和对禁令的巧妙利用，哈梅斯可以轻轻松松地折磨对方，不费吹灰之力。等他用上自己的东西实打实地插进去，巴西人已经被刺激得濒临崩溃。他可以直接用自己最喜欢得节奏狠狠操到最深处。

闹钟很快响了一次。按道理说，这意味着下一轮触碰禁令生效，但哈梅斯想直接摁掉。毕竟情势所迫。他不可能只在里面待5分钟就满足。不过他不小心把闹钟直接摔倒了地上。这个就先不管了。

他这次没有用安全套，可以直接射在里面。  
巴西人的内壁会被自己的精液喷得一塌糊涂。

接下来，他通常还要在里面待上一会儿，一声一声，闭着眼睛念对方的名字，得到回应就开始提问。他以前最常问的是疼不疼，把内马尔给烦得不行。疼也疼完了，问有什么用？多半哈梅斯还要待到重新硬起来。现在他更喜欢问的问题是爽不爽，要不要再来一次……

通常内马尔根本没力气出声，他不屈不挠地接着问。最终总能得到一个简短而果断的答案。那些答案通常是单个的形容词或者动词，没有主语也没有宾语。但这也不能怪内马尔，毕竟哈梅斯提的问题就如此语焉不详。

他问的最多的是喜不喜欢，内马尔的回答总是肯定的。  
但他从来没明确地问对方，到底是喜欢什么，还是喜欢谁。


	4. Chapter 4

一

 

哈梅斯·罗德里格斯有些不情愿地举起手机。

镜头前的巴西人抱了满怀的玫瑰花，热烈而娇艳的红色花瓣上布满了了水珠，内马尔神采奕奕地注视着镜头，眨了眨眼，示意哈梅斯开始录影。

严格意义上来说，这些美丽的花朵们并不属于内马尔。  
今天是情人节。巴西留学生社团的经费负担了订购玫瑰的款项。按照社团的惯例，每年的情人节，大家都要采取某种方式来向来自巴西的女留学生们送上节日祝福。

今年的主意是内马尔提出来的。他们会拍摄一个短小的视频，在视频中把玫瑰花献给马德罗那大学的每一个巴西姑娘。内马尔接下这桩任务是众望所归——他人缘向来极好，姑娘们喜欢他恰到好处的玩笑和自信满满的笑容。

内马尔冲着镜头咧嘴一笑，抽出一支玫瑰轻轻扔到镜头前，同时念出了第一个巴西女生的名字：“Sueli。”  
尽管已经知晓视频的内容，但举着手机拍摄的哈梅斯仍然蹙起眉头。他当然喜欢内马尔明亮的笑容和眼睛，但他不喜欢那家伙念着姑娘们的名字扔出玫瑰。

“Glória……Vera……Regina……Gladys……”  
哈梅斯愣愣地望着镜头前的人。巴西人的笑意更甚，继续扔出更多地玫瑰——当然也念出更多地名字。  
“Maria……Márcia……Fátima……Meire……Fernanda……”  
哈梅斯的目光飘到地面上，那里已经落了一地的玫瑰。每一朵玫瑰都献给一个姑娘，而内马尔记得她们每一个人的名字，不需要社团提供的名单。哈梅斯还知道巴西人和其中的几个女孩交往过或长或短等时间。几乎人人都知道，内马尔有多受女孩子欢迎。

“Feliz Día de San Valentín!”  
谢天谢地。巴西人终于数完了所有的名字，对着镜头大声喊了一句节日快乐。  
哈梅斯有点儿吃惊。内马尔为什么不说葡萄牙语？那应该是巴西姑娘们的母语才对……不过，在西班牙念书的女孩子们肯定也能听懂西班牙语。所以内马尔用西班牙语道出祝福，倒也合情合理。

可奇怪的是他手中仍然捏着一朵玫瑰花。哈梅斯不明就里，正准备停止摄影，内马尔却一下子跳到镜头前，对着哈梅斯做了一个夸张的亲吻动作。

只见他眉飞色舞地喊了一声哈梅斯的名字，同时扔出了最后一朵玫瑰。

哥伦比亚人下意识地伸手去接，让那朵玫瑰稳稳落在手中。

内马尔拿过手机，检查视频效果如何。哈梅斯努力消化了一下最后三秒钟巴西人令人匪夷所思的举止，大脑登时一片空白，脸颊腾地热了起来。

噢，至少最后那朵玫瑰是给自己的。

那么——还有那个吻呢？给镜头前的姑娘们，还是给拍摄视频的自己？

 

二

内马尔把地上的玫瑰花拾起来，重新拢到一起。哈梅斯看着他把玫瑰都留在了街边的长椅上。

“我已经不需要它们了——也许会有别的人需要？”留意到哈梅斯古怪的目光，内马尔突然想到了什么，“嘿，你想要吗？”  
“我不是女孩子！”哈梅斯立即脱口而出。然而话出口他就后悔了。他其实并不介意内马尔送给他花——事实上，他会喜欢来自内马尔的任何礼物。但那些玫瑰已经被送给巴西的姑娘们了。他只需要留下这一朵就好。

“噢。”内马尔愣了愣。哈梅斯激动的反应令他有些错愕。两个人有些尴尬地沉默了一会儿，巴西人先开口道：  
“……好吧。毕竟用玫瑰来象征爱情，本来就很奇怪。”  
哈梅斯意识到巴西人在转移话题。但他还是问：“为什么这么说？”  
“这些玫瑰都是千百次杂交乱伦的产物，怎么能用来寓意纯洁的爱情？再说这些花朵归根结底，还是植物的生殖器官……”  
“好吧，可是……总得有个表达感情的方式吧？”哈梅斯转了转手上那支玫瑰的花茎。茎已经被除掉了刺，很光滑。表达感情的方式……他想起两个人肢体纠缠时交换的那些问题和答案。那些支离破碎、时机不当的话语，似乎什么也证明不了。  
“那你说应该怎么表达感情？”内马尔顺势发问。  
“我猜……方式不重要。大概。”哈梅斯犹豫了一下。什么乱伦的产物，植物的生殖器，这些他都不在乎。他在乎的是内马尔究竟有没有赋予这种花朵特殊的含义。甚至，内马尔有没有可能——觉得送给他的朵玫瑰花是不一样的？

“方式不重要。”内马尔若有所思地把他的话重复了一遍。  
今天可真奇怪——他们两个居然没有吵起来，反而再度同时陷入沉默。好在他们都不习惯这样的气氛。很快内马尔便凑过来，帮哈梅斯折下了一截花茎，把玫瑰放到他连帽衫的帽子里。  
“我们走吧。”  
哈梅斯没有问他去哪里。对他而言方式不重要，地点自然也无足轻重。

三

他们去了蒙锥克山。没有搭乘缆车或巴士，而是沿着缓坡一路上行。到了傍晚，他们爬上一颗参天大树，准备欣赏日落。  
哈梅斯有些口渴。内马尔则从包里拿出了一个不锈钢的杯子递给他：“我这儿有甘蔗酒。”  
哥伦比亚人顿时瞪大了眼。他看起来有些不安地调整了一下姿势，好让自己坐得更稳些。  
“你干嘛那么惊讶？”内马尔打开瓶盖，混杂着薄荷和柠檬的辛辣味儿立刻钻了出来，“虽然通常出来玩带吃带喝的那个人通常是你……但这玩意你在别的地方可喝不到。”  
“噢。”哈梅斯接过杯子喝了一口。辛辣的酒精和酸甜的水果味混杂在一起，爽口清凉，相得益彰。  
哈梅斯偷偷瞥了一眼内马尔。  
巴西人好像很开心：“好喝吗？”  
哈梅斯迟疑了一下，还是说：“味道不错。”  
“喔，你可真敷衍。”  
“我说不错——”上帝作证，哈梅斯真的挺喜欢的。  
“见鬼。你如果喜欢，就会唠唠叨叨地问我这玩意儿是怎么做的。”  
“……”哈梅斯灌了一大口甘蔗酒，终于还是忍不住问道，“这就是你上次跟我说的卡萨沙甘蔗酒吗？”  
“当然是。卡萨沙甘蔗酒，巴西国宝，清爽宜人。”  
“……”  
“有什么问题？”  
“如果我没记错的话，‘巴西人会请喜欢的姑娘喝这种酒。”哈梅斯嘟哝了一句，“可我不是——不是女的。”  
“你当然不是。”内马尔飞快地说，“可我碰巧喜欢的是个男的。我又是个巴西人。我还能请别人喝这玩意吗？”  
“噢……”哈梅斯的大脑突然开始发蒙。这酒劲儿未免太厉害了，“所以——你是在说喜欢？”  
“有什么问题？”内马尔皱起了眉。  
“你——喜欢——我？”  
“有什么问题？”内马尔纠正道，“你应该用陈述语气。”  
“我顶多换成感叹语气。”哈梅斯深吸一口气，“你他妈的为什么不早点告诉我？我以为……”  
他涨红了脸，声音也变得微不可闻。  
“你以为怎么？”内马尔好奇地追问。  
哈梅斯当然不可能把他心底的那些酸涩和盘托出。他默不作声，咕嘟咕嘟地喝起了剩下的甘蔗酒。  
落日的余晖透过稀疏的枝叶，细碎的光落在哈梅斯的脸庞和脖子上。内马尔注视着哈梅斯微动的喉结，几乎走了神。普普通通的吞咽动作，却让他心动得要命。一如哈梅斯许许多多平淡无奇的神情和举止。  
“给。”哈梅斯把瓶子还给内马尔，里面还留了一点给内马尔。  
甜甜的甘蔗酒滑过舌尖。内马尔几乎能感觉到一股热流顺着食道缓缓往下。他们用带着笑意的目光注视彼此，接着交换了一个带着甘蔗酒味儿的吻。  
“我以为你知道……不然你觉得这玩意代表什么？那些玫瑰是社团的人买的。送给你的这朵是我买的。我在花萼下面做了个标记。”内马尔把手伸进哈梅斯的帽子里，小心翼翼地取出那朵玫瑰。花儿完好无缺。内马尔把它头朝下放进了瓶子，拧上瓶盖。  
哈梅斯看着他把喝空了的不锈钢杯变成了保护玫瑰的容器，脱口而出：  
“上帝。这真的太棒了——”  
“我也觉得这主意不错。”内马尔得意地把杯子收起来，“当然甘蔗酒也不赖。”  
“我说的不是这个！”  
“那是什么？”  
“所有的，所有的一切。你对我做的事情，还有我们之间的一切。”  
哈梅斯说得很慢很慢。  
“我们之间的一切。”内马尔好像感叹似地重复了一遍，“我们之间的东西可太多了。”  
“唔，而且很复杂。”  
“复杂？怎么会……我觉得很简单。我喜欢你，爱你。吻你和被你干的时候都兴奋得忘乎所以。这有什么搞不懂的？”  
喜欢和爱。这些词撞击着哈梅斯的耳膜和心脏。喜欢和爱。他没听错。内马尔就是这么说的。  
哈梅斯努力地组织语言，试图回答对方的问题：  
“咱们开始的有点突然，而且顺序有违常规。人们通常在第三次约会后上床。之前是拥抱和接吻而不是手活——”  
“你这个白痴。这些规矩你从哪看来的？我不在乎常规。你也不需要在乎。”  
“可是我在乎你。那么多东西突然砸过来，混在一起。都是关于你的。你说的那些——喜欢和爱，还有性，大概它们本身很纯粹。但把他们都一股脑地混在一起，就完全不是那么回事了。它们一点都不简单也不纯粹。”  
“你说得就好像是我给你调得那杯甘蔗酒。里面混了柠檬汁、马黛茶什么的。”  
“唔。所以你要是不说，我怎么知道那杯饮料里都掺了什么？有的很容易尝出来，有的不会那么明显。”  
“但是融合在一起感觉棒极了，对吧？”  
哈梅斯点点头，他捧起巴西人的脸，像小鸟吃食一样，一下下地用嘴唇去啄。他总是轻轻碰一下就放开，再吻上，轻快又若即若离。直到内马尔用手扣住他的后脑勺，迫使对方在自己的唇间多停留一会儿。他感觉到哈梅斯正在微笑。他知道自己也是。两个微笑紧密地贴在一起。这简直美妙绝伦。接着哈梅斯的舌尖热情又轻柔地舔弄起他的嘴唇，他毫不犹豫地张开嘴去迎接。

他们舌尖彼此缠绕，时不时停下动作，温柔地相抵，接着贪得无厌地吮吸——就好像彼此的口腔里有取之不尽的佳酿。那里面混杂着亲密的渴望，不可思议的荷尔蒙，难以名状的迷恋，还有足以将自己和对方融在一起的依恋之情。就像混合了各种好东西的甘蔗酒。其实这些东西一直都在，只是之前哈梅斯不敢完全确信罢了。

 

四

他们两个几乎完全错过了日落。他们吻毕就贴着对方的耳朵笑闹与低语，心跳加速时又重新吻上。打断他们的是一声声急促的鸟鸣。两人如梦初醒地分开对方，发现天色已经昏暗了不少，太阳又大又圆，但大半已经被淡淡的山影遮蔽。

他们又吻了对方一下，接着才手脚并用地爬下树。内马尔一边嘲笑哈梅斯抱着树滑下来的动作就像一只傻乎乎的树袋熊，一边站在树下张开双臂。哈梅斯索性放开树干，把自己往后一推，直直地压向内马尔。他们两个一起滚在柔软的草地上。  
“你太瘦了。单薄得像张毯子。”哈梅斯四肢大张，与内马尔紧紧相贴，“我要做好吃的，把你喂胖。”  
“嘿，说得好像你刚刚才发现这一点。可你又不是第一次这么压着我。”  
“可我现在知道你是我的。”哈梅斯兴奋地说，“我当然可以养胖我的男朋友。只要我喜欢。”  
“男朋友”——这个词让两个人都有些莫名地心跳加速。  
内马尔一动不动，感受着男朋友压在身上的重量：“我好像不容易长胖。”  
“我不管。不管你变成气球还是毯子，都是我的。”  
半个小时哈梅斯还对那些词语顾左右而言他，现在却憋不住似，总是冒出傻乎乎的肉麻话。  
内马尔显然很受用。哈梅斯的鼻息喷在他的脖颈，舒服得让人无所适从。他还想这么多呆一会儿，但哈梅斯的指尖突然碰到了微凉的草地。地上很凉。压在他身上的人赶紧站起来，伸手把他也拉起来。

他们正拍打着身上的草，忽然又听见了尖锐急促的鸟鸣声。这声音听起来很不对劲。他们循着声音，在草地里发现了一只受伤的小鸟。这只鸟有着蓝色羽毛，脸颊处的绒毛是黄色的，看起来还很小，因为受伤飞不起来。两人决定把小鸟带回家照顾。  
哈梅斯捧起小鸟，用围巾裹住，小心地不让小鸟被闷到。  
内马尔拉过他的手，两个人动身下山。下山的路不怎么好走，但他们还是一有机会就去捉对方的手腕。  
天上的星星开始闪烁，哈梅斯仰着头。群星一直都在，只是夜幕降临，星星点点的光亮被夜色衬托，他才有机会察觉。  
他走了神，直到内马尔开始唱歌。  
他努力分辨了一下巴西人冒出来的歌词——还是首英文歌。  
"James and Neymar sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"  
哈梅斯接了下去：  
"First comes sex, then comes love, then comes a bird, on the green grass."  
哈梅斯的歌词让巴西人皱了皱眉，但他依然放肆地笑出了声。  
内马尔再次从头唱起，然后轮到哈梅斯轻快地接下去。

五

他们两个直接回了哈梅斯家。把小鸟安顿好后已经十一点了。内马尔还要把视频传到网上。

他催哈梅斯先去睡。

哈梅斯去给厨房冲了一杯热巧克力，放到内马尔面前。  
内马尔正忙着剪辑：“不，谢谢——我不是很需要。”  
哈梅斯坚持道：“这是情人节巧克力。”  
内马尔愣了愣，他喝了一大口热巧克力，然后含在嘴里慢慢咽下去。  
哈梅斯对准内马尔刚才喝的地方，把剩下的热巧克力喝得干干净净。这种饮料让人很安心。他们都能睡个好觉。  
可是内马尔掀开哈梅斯的被子挤进去的时候，哈梅斯还撑着眼皮没有睡。他抓住巴西人的睡裤，迷迷糊糊地问：  
“你以前为什么不来找我？”  
“以前？”  
“就是我们第一次滚在一起之后。足足熬了两周，我们才又能单独在一起。你知道我多难受吗？”  
“如果你想，你可以自己来找我。”  
“谁知道你是怎么想的？见鬼。我在等你来找我。”  
“我也是。”内马尔笑着吻了吻他的眼睛，“那时候我也在等你……不对，我其实早就……”  
哈梅斯困得要命，他不太能消化内马尔的话。  
他只是很高兴他们终于没错过彼此。  
终于架不住困意席卷而来，抓着巴西人的手慢慢减轻了力道。  
内马尔也很困了。他轻轻搂过哈梅斯的腰，他们两个就这么相拥而眠。


	5. Chapter 5

一  
情人节的次日，他们在一片白晃晃的晨光中嬉闹了一阵。他们在睡梦里都想着对方，第二天自然是硬着醒来。哈梅斯贴到内马尔的耳边，又是啃咬又是吮吸。内马尔的耳廓上很快沾上了一片新鲜的水渍。他慢慢睁开眼睛，向哈梅斯说早安。

哈梅斯也压低了声音，懒洋洋地道早上好，一边还不忘坏心眼地往男友的耳根处喷出暧昧的热气。巴西人明明只有一只耳朵被照顾到，但酥麻的感觉随着耳根迅速蔓延到全身。

内马尔报复性地在哈梅斯的鼻尖轻轻咬了一口，把后者弄得咯咯直笑。哈梅斯的手很快轻车熟路地沿着他的腰线滑进了内裤，握住了他的分身，不轻不重地揉弄起来。内马尔舒服地直哼哼，哈梅斯也更加激动，用膝盖将他的双腿顶得打开。  
“这次你来骑我。”哈梅斯喘着粗气，扑上去印上一个重重的吻。  
内马尔飞快地回吻了一下哈梅斯，接着从抽屉里拿出润滑剂和安全套。哈梅斯趁着他给自己扩张，把安全套一下子掷到了墙角。

“嘿！你干什么！”  
“我想直接射在里面。反正等会还要洗澡。”

内马尔居然觉得哈梅斯说得挺有道理。他觉得差不多了，便抬腿骑跨在哈梅斯的腰上，扶着对方的阴茎慢慢坐了下去。又深又满足，他们红着脸，目光灼灼地注视彼此。片刻，巴西人开始抬腰，深深浅浅地吞吐哈梅斯的阴茎。那玩意在内马尔的身体里又胀大了一圈，这让他吞吐柱身的动作更加吃力。

快感一波波鞭打着哈梅斯的神经，哈梅斯终于忍不住，反压到巴西人身上。他把男朋友的双腿掰开，温柔缓慢，但又坚定不移地抽插。他并不想加快速度，或者莽撞地操弄。心意相通后的第一个早晨，哈梅斯似乎有着前所未有的耐心和温柔——反正这个人完完全全的属于自己。他甚至有意放缓节奏，几乎是珍而重之地侵占对方的身体。美妙的晨光、对方浸染欲望的双眼、火热紧致的甬道、破碎的呻吟……慢动作似乎让这种亲密无间的感觉绵延更久。他喜欢对方的双腿紧紧缠住自己的腰，喜欢他们之间的距离变成负值，喜欢把看着对方的眼睛慢慢蒙上一层水雾。

这可真奇怪。一种莫名的安全感悄然而至。他们以拥抱的姿势交欢，就像把一缕暖阳搂在怀中。温暖又真切。

二  
哈梅斯把内马尔翻来覆去地搂抱着，最后干脆又像压着一条毯子那样，把对方压在身下。  
他正处在高潮的余韵中，兴奋又愉悦。他又故意去揉内马尔的头发，这让巴西人不满地皱起了鼻子。  
“哈梅斯，你给我住手——”  
“偏不。”哈梅斯才不肯放过蹂躏对方头毛的机会，他甚至一边揉一边哼起了歌。就是昨晚他一时兴起编的歌：  
"First comes sex, then comes love..."  
内马尔听到这句歌词，突然把脑袋埋到了枕头里。  
哈梅斯凑过去，温柔的吻落在内马尔的后颈：“怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”内马尔闷声。  
“你到底要说什么？赶快告诉我。”哈梅斯绝不接受这种敷衍。  
两个人又闹了一会儿，他们给对方挠痒痒，把枕头扔来扔去，蒙着被子闷头接吻。  
最终他们气喘吁吁地抱在一起。半晌，内马尔提议他们现在起床，带着那只小鸟去宠物医院看看。

他们并肩在盥洗台前刷牙完，正在漱口。内马尔突然扔下牙刷和马克杯，侧过身，掰过哈梅斯的肩膀就吻了上去。哈梅斯吓了一跳，但很快投入到唇舌交缠之中。

一吻终了。  
“你到底怎么了？”哈梅斯抿着嘴，眼神清亮，直直地看着他。  
内马尔笑了：“我突然想起——我们以前也这么干过。”  
哈梅斯大吃一惊：“什么？”  
“你不记得了。唔，是去年这个时候，集体修学旅行。”  
哈梅斯完全没有印象：“等一下，我们到底干了什么？你全都告诉我。”  
“当时大家晚上喝多了，到处窜房间打牌。我那天早早躺下，但是同屋好几个人还在开牌局，然后你跑进来了——走错了房间。”

男孩子们都喝了不少酒，哈梅斯出门买副扑克，回来时就跑错了房间，三个巴塞罗那学院的家伙竟然也昏头昏脑地默许这个冒冒失失的家伙加入了牌局。内马尔并不关心他们的牌局。他戴着他的耳机很快睡去。第二天一早起来，只见到屋子里另外几个人四仰八叉地躺在沙发和地毯上，睡得昏昏沉沉。哈梅斯居然趴在他的床边，手上还捏着一把没出完的扑克。这姿势大概很不舒服，但哈梅斯眼睫低垂，哧溜哧溜睡得很香。

内马尔困惑又惊奇地打量了他好一会儿，眼神抚过他的可爱的鼻尖和低垂的眼睫。

巴西人不自觉地微笑了一下。他蹑手蹑脚起床，但还是把哈梅斯吵醒了。他揉着眼睫想爬起来，但腿脚发麻，又一屁股坐在地上。内马尔笑出了声，伸手去拉他。接着他们自然一起进了浴室，哈梅斯理所当然地拆了一套洗漱用具，并且用了内马尔的毛巾。他的头脑完全不清醒，甚至以为他还在自己的房间。

哈梅斯晕乎乎地闭着眼睛刷牙，内马尔忍不住多看了几眼。他左边的脸颊还有一块浅浅的红印——趴在床边留下的印记。巴西人又想笑了，差点把牙膏吞下去。

就像梦一样。哈梅斯走在内马尔前面，他们一起坐电梯下楼去吃酒店的自助早餐。哈梅斯走在他前面，仅仅一步的距离。好像有个小人在内马尔心底快活地尖叫，他好几次差点撞上哈梅斯的后背。

哥伦比亚人一丝不苟地帮他倒了牛奶，甚至给他捎了新鲜出炉的奶酪馅饼。内马尔吃得完全心不在焉。他人缘极好，但朋友圈子里没有马德里学院的人。这个冒失鬼就突然闯入了他平淡无奇的早晨，一举一动那么普通，但就是让他移不开目光。

他看着哈梅斯咬下一口馅饼，左边脸颊鼓起圆圆的一块，突然觉得有点心烦意乱。

他下意识地想去接近他。好像接近他就能接近他自己的心。

然而这个梦结束得太快。几个马德里学院的人向哈梅斯问好，还用有些惊奇的目光瞥了眼内马尔。哈梅斯和内马尔飞快地说了再见，就端着盘子跑到了另一桌。两条意外交集的线条突然分开，内马尔一时失落又无措。

接着他们在课堂上又见面了，很快他又发现哈梅斯和自己住在同一栋楼里。他们知道彼此的姓名也会问候对方。但哈梅斯已经完全忘记了那短短十几分钟的偶然独处。他们回归到了各自的圈子，和各自的朋友一起学习和玩闹。内马尔没什么变化。只是当时和他交往的女朋友开始抱怨他的心不在焉，内马尔道了歉，然后他们很快和和气气地分了手。

直到那次派对上，内马尔丢掉了自己的灯。他四处寻觅，转头却瞧见攥着小手电筒的哈梅斯。哈梅斯就站在那里，自得其乐地玩着自己的灯。内马尔简直欣喜若狂——他根本控制不住自己，就像一只快乐的小飞虫，冲着光源径直扑了过去。

二

他把这些尽量轻描淡写地说给哈梅斯听。哈梅斯紧紧攥着他的手，难以置信地睁大了眼睛。  
“后来的事差不多就是那样。后来那两周——我其实不知道能不能等到你。”  
哈梅斯把他压在门边，垂下脑袋，轻轻蹭他的胸口。哈梅斯紧紧抓住他的衣角，舍不得放开。内马尔也不舍得放开，他轻轻地揉着男朋友柔软清爽的头发，直到胸口传来温热又湿润的触感。

“怎么哭了？”  
他用了一点力，迫使哈梅斯抬起头来看着自己。  
“你说你早就喜欢我。这不公平。”  
“……不公平？”内马尔搞不明白他的思路。  
“该死。我一直在想我们之间究竟算什么，想破了头。好不容易才得到答案。结果你现在说你早就喜欢我。好像只有我一个人是傻瓜。”  
“说得好像我没有犯傻一样。”  
“可你看起来挺精明的。你犯过什么傻？”  
“……”内马尔迟疑了一下，最终还是说，“我那阵子被自己的想法吓坏了……我老是梦见你，湿了的内裤足足有一打。我还去你的脸书找了张你的照片存在手机里，看着你的脸打飞机。”  
“这不算什么。那两周我也总做这种梦。就想什么都不做，压着你。。”  
“那我跟你说点更蠢的。我他妈的老想知道你那根东西放在我身体里什么滋味。于是我就去了超市，拿了一根香蕉。但我老觉得大家都在看着我。只买一根香蕉——我的意图太明显了。所以我就买了一大把香蕉。但进超市只买香蕉好像也很奇怪。我就又拿了鸡蛋黄油和面粉，还推了一辆购物车。好像我是准备烤一个香蕉蛋糕。”  
“噗。”哈梅斯忍俊不禁，“那玩意和我的比怎么样？”  
“不，我还是没……我最后打电话给我妹妹，问她怎么烤个香蕉蛋糕。我真的烤了一个。味道马马虎虎。”  
“亲爱的，你真的好蠢。”  
“谢谢。认识你之前我可聪明了。”  
哈梅斯忍不住笑了：“我们好像在攀比——”  
“比什么？”  
“谁更爱对方，谁是更大的傻瓜。”  
“那我赢定了。”  
“这可说不准。我至少要和你打成平手。”哈梅斯笑得停不下来，“至少，你下次不会对香蕉图谋不轨了。我更喜欢它们被做成炸香蕉。”  
“那你得负责操我。我才不会去打香蕉的主意。”  
“当然，全权负责。”两个人傻笑着接吻。哈梅斯又吻上他的下巴和脖颈，一路往下。他感到他们两个坚硬的分身因相抵而变得更硬。

哈梅斯把他推到在盥洗台边。他们不久前才在床上来过一发，哈梅斯得以顺顺利利地把自己的胀大的阴茎埋进他的身体里。

从内部被贯穿和打开的感觉奇妙极了，内马尔忍不住闷哼了一声。他顺从地趴在盥洗台上，胳膊在洗脸池里蜷曲着。哈梅斯一手从下面捞住他的腰，另一只手撑在盥洗台边缘以维持平衡。

陶瓷的盥洗台很凉。哈梅斯把水池里放满热水，镜子上很快氤氲起暧昧的水雾。他又把自己的一只手垫到内马尔与台面之间，便开始大开大合地猛攻。他又硬又烫的家伙爱死了内马尔软又湿的内里，恨不得就这么一辈子插着不出来。这么想着，哈梅斯舒服地叹了口气。甬道紧紧地吸附和缠绕让他爽得眼冒金星，他毫不犹豫地回报以更加猛烈的冲撞。

哈梅斯死死地盯着镜子里巴西人的面影，确保自己的每一次搏动和挺进都撞得对方魂飞魄散。他伸手抹了一把镜子，想看清内马尔沉溺于情欲中的模样。

镜面上忠实地映出了巴西人的面影。他被干得眼角发红，嘴巴微张，嘴唇上一片湿润的水光。肉体摩擦拍打的声音混杂着他的呻吟，填满了整个浴室。

对那天的事情几乎没有记忆。但他现在迫不及待想在类似的地点留下更多记忆。越深越好，最好和自己操他一样深。


	6. Chapter 6

一

内马尔下意识地喊出了声。

有一片炫目的白光倏地掠过他眼前，刺得他双眼发疼。

浓重的黑暗随即包围了他——就好像一个快要电路过载的屋子里，又有人打开了一盏高功率的日光灯。他甚至听见了砰的一声，与此同时，白光放肆地绽开来。下一刻，所有的光都湮灭了。

接着他感觉到有液体溢出眼角。

四周安静极了，只有凌乱不堪的喘息。

慢慢地，星星点点的光亮也回来了，眼前的世界又重新清晰起来。

 

内马尔的意识又飘回了狭小的浴室。他迷迷糊糊地眯起眼睛——眼前的镜子上又变得模糊一片，只能大略瞥见两个人紧贴着的身影。同时他感到有温热的液体落到他光裸的背脊上，一滴连着一滴。他本以为那是哈梅斯的身上落下的汗珠。但那水滴依旧不歇——那不是汗水。

然后他听见了哈梅斯压抑的呜咽。仿佛饿肚子的小狗正在抽泣。

他轻轻握住哈梅斯垫在他身前的手，转过身去抱住对方：“很疼吗？”

“不是。”哈梅斯听起来懊恼极了。果然，这家伙的脸颊和眼角都湿乎乎的。

巴西人从不掩饰自己因情事流下的生理性泪水。但他突然觉得，自己不能挂着眼泪去安慰另一个哭泣的人。他于是立刻手背迅草草抹掉自己脸上的泪水。

“到底怎么了？别哭别哭。”

哈梅斯沉默不语，但是更多的眼泪克服不了地心引力往下砸。天，这真是丢脸极了。上帝作证，他真的不疼——毕竟内马尔也没喊疼。

他只是……只是有点贪心。

那么多日子里的茫然和焦虑，突然一笔勾销。他幸福又快慰到了极点，竟然生出委屈和懊丧的心情。

“……我好喜欢你。”哈梅斯喃喃道，好像在说梦话，“你要是早点归我该多好。”

内马尔怔了一怔，接着无可奈何地说：

“这回合你赢了。”

巴西人只觉得心脏变成了一团棉花糖，软得一塌糊涂。他把哈梅斯压在水池边，轻轻柔柔地去吻他的泪痕。

哈梅斯不解，刚刚亲完就问：“赢什么？”

“你说的那个比谁更傻的比赛。天，你居然为这种事情哭。”

哈梅斯知道自己已经傻透了。所以他干脆又提了个愚蠢的要求：“你再告诉我一次——说你属于我。”

“我是你的。不过，你也是我的。”内马尔再次闭上眼睛去吻他的眼睛。

“当然。”哈梅斯眯起眼睛，笑逐颜开。

内马尔凑过去，和他额头贴着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，舔吻着对方的嘴唇。他们接起吻来就像两只猫头鹰，情不自禁地歪了歪脑袋。

 

 

二

 

他们那天折腾了好久才穿好衣服，带上那只小鸟去宠物医院。兽医告诉它们小鸟应该吃什么，怎么照顾，大概多久之后才能放归自然。

这个小家伙就这么住进了哈梅斯的小公寓。内马尔给它取名叫扑克。

扑克不能飞，只能在地上蹦蹦跳跳地走，因此他们没有把扑克关进鸟笼。

内马尔不知拿来一把吉他。

哈梅斯给扑克喂完食物，内马尔就拨弄琴弦，拉开嗓子唱起歌来。平心而论，那歌声算不算多难听。但内马尔唱得如痴如醉，格外投入。

明明内马尔才是那个自信心过剩的家伙。但他唱得那么满足沉醉，反而让哈梅斯不好意思开口制止。

 

内马尔说：“很多鸟类都是通过后天学习学会唱歌的。我这是在教扑克必要的生存技能。求偶什么的用得着。”

哈梅斯忍不住说：“好吧，反正我不是因为你的歌声喜欢你的。”

“可是你会因为喜欢我而喜欢我唱歌。”内马尔笑得得意洋洋，他挨过来亲了一下哈梅斯的耳朵尖，继续扯开嗓子唱下去。

哈梅斯愣了一下，接着意识到内马尔是对的。哪怕巴西人不在场，他的脑子里也全都是那些旋律，那些歌词就在嘴边，趁他不留神就要从他嘴里争先恐后地溜出来。

 

三

 

情人节之后不久，他们遭遇了一次停电。

内马尔把哈梅斯生日时送给自己的礼物拿出来——这是一只胖乎乎的蜡烛。点燃以后，蜡烛的表面会慢慢显露出文字，还会散发出宜人的香气。

哈梅斯看着内马尔把蜡烛点燃。果然，不出三分钟，一行英文就渐渐映了出来。

My love is like a candle.If you forget me, I will burn your fucking house down.

内马尔笑着读出声：“我的爱就像蜡烛，如果你把我忘了，我他妈就把你家房子烧了？”

“你无家可归，就可以搬来和我住了。”哈梅斯半开玩笑地说。

“不用放火我也会跟你住。”内马尔毫不犹豫。

哈梅斯又惊又喜，但很快又迟疑道：“可是这样大家都会知道我们的关系。这栋楼里还住着不少马德罗那大学的人。”

“……你没必要在乎那些。”内马尔闷闷地说。

哈梅斯反驳道：“我没有。想保密的人难道不是你？”

内马尔看起来吃了一惊：“我为什么要在乎？我以为你——”

“你不介意别人知道？可是——那你为什么要让那个访问生保密？”

“你当时吓得从电梯里跳了出来，就跟一只受惊的豚鼠一样——我以为你怕被别人看见。”

“我只是吓坏了。谁知道电梯外面有人？”

“见鬼。所以——这又是一个天大的误会。”内马尔看起来郁闷极了。

哈梅斯兴高采烈地扑过去，内马尔把他抱了个满怀。两个人靠在沙发上，跟打架一样激动地抢着去啃咬对方的嘴唇。两个人这么嬉闹着，欲望的水池很快蓄满。内马尔好几次碰到了哈梅斯的勃起。哈梅斯深吸一口气，他敢打赌，内马尔这是故意的。

“你硬得像块铁。”内马尔干脆利落地解开他的裤子，低下头去舔舐他的分身，“这蜡烛里有什么催情成分？”

“没有。我就是想操你了。”哈梅斯轻轻抓住内马尔的头发，“不过我们得先把蜡烛灭了再继续。”

 

四

 

内马尔把自己的小公寓退了租，搬到哈梅斯这儿来。省下来的房租作为储备基金，他们可以在假期一起游山玩水。

两个人本来就常常黏在一起，现在更是同进同出，朝夕相处。只是两个年轻人再怎么亲密与依恋对方，难免会有摩擦和磕碰。例如，他们一起外出吃饭，哈梅斯总是点自己最拿手的饭菜，因为他想改进自己的厨艺；内马尔却觉得应该尝试不同的食物；还有，哈梅斯很不满内马尔上床之前把衣服随地乱扔，内马尔则坚持他们应该先办完正事再去收拾衣服。但这样的分歧总是能轻易化解。

 

只有发型——这是他们眼下最大的矛盾。

 

哈梅斯说：“你的新发型就像臭鼬，黑色的毛发中间一道突兀的浅色。以前的那个像臭鼬尾巴，但至少比现在的强。”

内马尔则说：“可我觉得臭鼬酷毙了。而且臭鼬不会天天把一坨坨发胶往自己头顶上招呼。”

 

一旦谈到发型，他们说话就不可避免地刻薄起来。哈梅斯和内马尔都对自己的发型感到自豪，同时也坚决不认可对方的审美。两个人都气鼓鼓地决定不搭理对方，但这样的状态往往维持不了三分钟。

 

一个眼神、一个笑容，就能打破两人之间的僵局。更多时候，内马尔会从背后抱住哈梅斯，吻他的脖颈和耳后。哈梅斯很怕痒，边忍笑边转过身，紧紧抱住内马尔制止他的骚扰。拥抱之后是更多的吻，吻落在更多的地方，激起更多的渴望——坚冰何止融化成水，简直要沸腾成了水蒸气。

 

五

尽管他们住在一起，但令哈梅斯没有料到的是，他们的关系依然处于无人知晓的状态。

 

内马尔又戴上那顶能遮住脸的帽子和哈梅斯出门看电影。哈梅斯有点郁闷。尽管他现在已经知道，这帽子是他引以为豪的约会配饰。

内马尔发布在巴西留学生主页上的情人节祝福视频中，删掉了和哈梅斯飞吻的片段。哈梅斯直接点了窗口右上角退出。

内马尔的生日，不少人都来他的Facebook主页留言道贺，其中还有内马尔的几个前女友。哈梅斯鼓着腮帮子，气冲冲地关掉页面，不一会儿又打开，抓着鼠标给她们的留言一一点赞，表示已阅。

 

哈梅斯很着急。他恨不得全世界都知道，内马尔·达席尔瓦是自己的男朋友。

内马尔说：“这是咱们两个的事儿，干嘛非得让别人知道？”

特地保密或者公开，他都觉得没必要。

 

喔，内马尔说得好像很有道理。哈梅斯一时无法反驳。他抱着笔记本电脑，跑到了图书馆待了一个下午。

当晚，内马尔在厕所里翻到一叠A4打印纸。

标题赫然是：

《关于公开展示亲密行为的必要性的文献整理》 

整理人：哈梅斯·罗德里格斯

 

公开展示亲密行为？很好，这个词听起来十分地——专业。

内马尔狐疑地翻起了这份文献整理。他知道，自己的男朋友又在异想天开了。

总结一下，公开展示亲密行为是既合理又有益的举动。什么秀恩爱能提高刺激多巴胺的分泌啦（据说能直接影响性快感的强弱），什么有利于排除潜在竞争对手维持长久关系啦（天哪，哈梅斯以为他有多少个情敌？），还有什么能促进自身成长、同时提升恋爱关系的质量（这也扯得太远了吧）……

内马尔蹲在马桶上笑出了眼泪，差点忘记自己是来做什么的。

他把这份东西收到了自己的文件夹里。

“看起来很有道理。我被你说服了。”内马尔对着一脸期待的哈梅斯说，“可你想要怎么做呢？”

 

六

怎么做？

哈梅斯一时怔住了。

他们已经在一起了，他犯不着策划什么声势浩大的表白；面对马德里学院的好哥们，他也没法轻描淡写地说：“嘿，你们知道吗，巴塞罗那的内马尔·达席尔瓦是我男朋友。”他们估计还以为哈梅斯是个笔笔直的小处男，哈梅斯只有两只手，托不住他们惊讶得往下掉的下巴；如果单纯在Facebook上刷刷情侣合影，倒也算得上简单粗暴有效。但哈梅斯觉得他们两个是最特别的一对儿，他应该别出心裁，来点妙招。

图书馆和互联网能告诉哈梅斯秀恩爱的一百零一个理由，但却无法传授他秀恩爱的诀窍。而且归根结底，一想到要在众人面前和内马尔甜甜蜜蜜，哈梅斯又觉得脸上发起了烧。

内马尔眼看着哈梅斯就像抓不住自己尾巴的小猫那样，着急得满地转圈。巴西人哭笑不得，他最好赶紧策划一个秀恩爱的计划，让哈梅斯赶紧消停下来。

谁知他的策划赶不上哈梅斯的灵感突发。

校庆周很快来了。两个人各自为哥伦比亚和巴西的留学生社团四处奔走，忙里忙外。

校庆周开幕式，每个学院的队伍都打扮得别具一格，一支队伍接着一支，令人目不暇接。

留学生社团的则遵循学校的传统，戴上了富有祖国特色的面具遮住脸庞。他们有的披上国旗，有的戴上头巾，按照既定的路线巡游校园。

 

这种日子是内马尔的狂欢节。他的黄色面具插着绿色的羽毛，看上去就像一只奇怪的鹦鹉。巴西留学生们在他的带领下边唱边跳，一路欢歌笑语。

 

内马尔戴着面具，为了校庆换了新发型，但哈梅斯轻轻松松就认出了自己的男朋友。哈梅斯也戴着面具。与内马尔不同的是，他的面具由红黄蓝三色组成。所有哥伦比亚学生们都一样——他们戴着面具，披着国旗，雀跃地击鼓前行，眼看和巴西留学生的队伍们在主干道汇合。

 

隔着老远，哈梅斯就听见了内马尔扭着屁股高唱《Ai Se Eu Te Pego》。无论是旋律还是节奏都如同魔咒，霸道地撬开在场每个人的脑壳。越来越多的人一边拍手，跟着内马尔一起载歌载舞，哥伦比亚的学生们甚至也成功地让他们的鼓点也跟上节拍。这有点儿出人意料，但又在情理之中——内马尔并非有什么优美的舞姿或惊人的歌喉。但他仿佛深信自己就是天王巨星，为自己的歌舞骄傲。大家不由自主地这种生机勃勃的力量所鼓舞和感染，抛下所有顾虑，一起投入这场盛大的狂欢。

 

无论有没有听众、有多少听众在场，内马尔始终陶醉在自己的世界中，旁若无人地散发着光芒，传递着热量。

 

他就像个小小的太阳。

 

这个念头冒出来，哈梅斯眼中的一切突然褪了色——一切都是黯淡的灰，只有那个身影五彩斑斓，鲜艳夺目。

“嗨！”哈梅斯大喊一声。

他兴奋而骄傲地红着脸向巴西人的方向跑去。四周如此喧嚣，但是他只能听见内马尔的歌声和自己的脚步声。就好像他们并非身处校庆的游行，而是在两人的小公寓里——内马尔拨着琴弦，沉醉地自弹自唱。而那只叫做扑克的蓝色小鸟在他的肩头扑棱着翅膀。哈梅斯又听见自己的心砰砰直跳，于是他走过去吻男朋友的脸颊，就好像歌迷亲吻偶像。

他们两个都戴着面具，但内马尔认出了他的声音。他们都笑了，嘴角快咧到耳后根。

哈梅斯可真想吻他，现在就要，一刻都不能等。他知道周围人山人海，但现在没人看得到他们的脸。

他立刻听从了内心的渴望，伸手扣住内马尔的后脑勺，把他压向自己的嘴唇。

他尝起来味道可真好。哈梅斯心想，这个吻，像雨水又像阳光。

哈梅斯完全忘记了他搜集的那些秀恩爱的种种好处。确切来说，他已经完全忘记了他们正身处何方。

没错，这里只有他们两个人。

他们吻了好一会儿才分开，两个人的心好像刚刚在甘蔗酒里泡了个澡，散发着饱满幸福的气息。

大家目瞪口呆地看着哥伦比亚留学生队伍中跑出来一个人，窜到了巴西人的队伍中去。两个人在大庭广众之下热烈拥吻，也为庆典掀起了新一轮的高潮。人群依然唱着那首热情欢乐的巴西歌曲，激昂的歌声一浪高过一浪，广场成了手的海洋。也有不少人议论纷纷，这两个家伙究竟是何方神圣。

哈梅斯慢慢回过神来，他这才意识到自己刚刚做了什么。

内马尔哼着那首《Ai Se Eu Te Pego》，轻轻碰了一下他的嘴唇，接着伸出手，一下子揭掉了自己脸上的面具。

“面具戴着可真不好受。羽毛挠得我脸上发痒。”内马尔凑在哈梅斯耳边低语，“你的呢？”

“我？”哈梅斯很快反应过来——哦，现在人人都看到内马尔的脸了。可是他还戴着面具。

 

当然，哥伦比亚人可不是什么胆小鬼。

哈梅斯扯掉了自己的面具，露出了涨得通红的脸颊：“我这玩意戴着也不好受。”

他们两个都笑了。

“快来吻我。”内马尔舔了舔嘴唇，唇角立刻泛起鲜亮的色泽。

这正合哈梅斯的心意。内马尔现在看起来好吃极了，他非要下嘴尝尝不可。

他急吼吼地凑过去，把巴西人的嘴唇含在嘴里，贪婪地吮吸。内马尔也默契地张开嘴，让自己温热的舌尖与哈梅斯的相触。味蕾触碰到对方的舌尖，好像又喝下了神秘又甘美的甘蔗酒，刺激又清爽，只想着尝到更多。吻着吻着，两个人心里好像在放烟火，噼里啪啦地绽放出流光溢彩的花。

等到他们终于放开彼此，两个人都傻笑着直视着彼此的眼睛，就好像那里藏着整个世界的色彩和光芒，也藏着他们自己的心。

**Author's Note:**

> 以下内容不是我的原创：  
> 香蕉蛋糕梗，印象里好像看过英式没品笑话发过类似的段子。原文是胡萝卜？不记得了==  
> 说马儿身材薄得像毯子，是在虾球哈内楼里看到的调侃。  
> 文中提到的蜡烛，我在微博上看到过一张蜡烛的照片，那句英文是写在纸条而非印在蜡烛上的。


End file.
